


成人礼

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	成人礼

仪式结束后跟着熙攘的人流走到神社门前，才发现稀落地下着雪。相叶收了收和服的领口，伸长了脖子张望。

“相叶くん！”

相叶扭头向喧嚷中格外清亮的声音寻去。啊，找到了，蓝色西服黑色大衣和针织围巾，誓要穿足一个冬天的人。

相叶扭着身子艰难地横穿人群，迫不及待的想招个手，却见那人突然察觉到什么似的抬起手来伸到后颈去。

不由得一怔。

一定是刚才捂衣服的小动作被看了去吧？是要把围巾解下来给我戴吗？

優しなあ〜さすがせんせー。

相叶忍住笑意吸了吸鼻子，脚步加快起来。

 

“マサキ！”

“诶！？”

母亲的脸突然挡住了大半视线，紧接着温和恬软的大围脖就包裹住了脑袋。

父亲和裕介随后而至，拥抱和糊脸纷至沓来。

“喂！！”

“啊啊！你个笨蛋也成年了啊！”

“臭小子！怎么说你爸的儿子呢！“

“就是啊我好歹是哥哥啊喂！“

“是啊，还是个大人了。“

“是啊孩子他妈……孩子终于长大了……“

“诶爸别哭啊！！”

说着说着四个人简直要抱在一起，相叶趁着父亲的大手放过了他的脑袋，抬起眼来找二宫。

只隔着一道人海，几个跨步的距离，那人没有走过来，低着头摁着手机，另只手还伸在脖子后面，挠痒状，手肘抬得高高的。

几乎同时包里的手机动了动，相叶掏出来一看，正是二宫的邮件。

“感谢20岁的民那给我一个假日哟~我要好好享受先告辞了<(￣︶￣)↗”

ちょど待ってよ！！

相叶抬头，只见那人眼睛亮晶晶的，朝他挥了挥手机，张大嘴巴和着白雾做了几个口型，等他解读出来是“おめでとう”时，已经被人群掩埋。

 

相叶低头看了看自己手上的证书，用袖子遮住了落下的小雪片。

 

一月的第二个星期一，二十岁的相叶雅纪，正式成为一名成年人。

 

$

 

来祝贺的亲戚朋友很多，晚饭时相叶家干脆在桂花楼摆了席。父亲很高兴，啤酒烧酒全上了，众人纷纷说要灌相叶酒。相叶毫不犹豫地把手伸向烧酒。

喝彩和掌声响起。

父亲不甘示弱般也灌了起来，没一会儿就开始口若悬河。来宾也没几个清醒的，牛皮越吹越响最后哭作一团。父亲被裕介拖进房间时仍不忘再说两次已经重复了一整晚的话。

 

“一定要成为一个有担当的人啊……”

 

我当然会啦。相叶默念着想。

 

只留了盏壁灯，相叶独自在厅里收拾着一片狼藉。都快十点了吧。他无奈地把啤酒罐放进收集袋。

其实相叶那么果断地选烧酒是因为……啤酒什么早就尝过了。他记得很清楚是在高中时候，那天家里没人，二宫又取消了补习，百无聊赖蔓长成深深的空虚，便刻意地想做点什么特别的事。

灌着清凉的液体猜测着他不能来补习的原因……学校总不用加班吧，那是约会咯——哦……不，或许只是家里急事吧？是吧？拜托是吧！

苦涩的味道先于啤酒的香气印刻在相叶的脑里。

总是能用直球把他的二宫せんせー打得耳根通红，但说实在的，相叶心里并没有那么自信。历经尘世软磨硬泡的大人啊……还要是心思九曲回肠的他的二宫せんせー啊。

今天二宫默默离开的身影始终在眼里挥之不去。

明明，最想要让他看到自己正式成人的样子的啊……

 

相叶抬眼看看时间，抿了抿嘴唇。

还赶得上终电。

 

一月的第二个星期一，二十岁的相叶雅纪，正式成为一名成年人。

 

与他的恋人的距离，仍然是无法变更的九年。

 

$

 

在玩游戏和改教案之间艰难地选择了后者的二宫自认为是个还算成熟的大人。

答应了那家伙会去成人礼，便远远地看了仪式，不料回忆起往事，看到那小子闪烁的笑颜时，心绪不争气地有些摆荡太过。

相叶是在高二转到他执教的班的，初见时不爱言语，还染着一头黄毛，多少让人猜测是否有不良少年的历史。

第一次常规检测，相叶的国文成绩一塌糊涂。二宫想着转学考那么难都能过，常规小测应该不在话下，一定是失误。而在第二次检测的成绩出来之后，他毅然决定了破例开小灶。

毫不含糊，每天放学后一个小时，刷题讲解刷题循环往复。相叶从不反抗，每次得了点小表扬总笑得特别灿烂，整齐的大白牙与那一头刺眼的黄毛简直相映成趣。

就这么过了大半个学期。临近期考时二宫对他说：“呐，我们打个赌，这次考试还不及格的话，去把头发染成黑色。”

相叶从题海中抬起头来，眨了眨眼。

“那要是及格了呢？”

“随你想一个愿望。”

半个月后，相叶毫不客气地拿着卷子来讨奖励，二宫才察觉他人畜无害的笑容里早已预料的得意——

“せんせー——

“以后也给我补习吧——

“去我家。”

 

$

 

“叮咚。”

刚泡好一杯咖啡，揣摩着最近越发爱回忆往事，是不是真的老了，二宫顺着门铃声打开门，脑海中的人竟然就出现在眼前。一瞬间他愣了愣，原来不是老了压根就是做梦了。

那人喘得说不上话来，也没理会奔跑中凌乱起来的在冬日里显得过薄的外套，只直勾勾地看着二宫，湿漉漉的前发张牙舞爪地摊在额头，差点滴出水来。

二宫回过神来，把他身后的门带上，伸出空着的右手去把他的刘海拨回一边，撅了撅嘴巴。

“冬天也能跑出这个汗量，你个笨……”

“せんせー！

相叶没让他把话说完，目光在幽暗的玄关变得异常明亮起来。

“我成年了！”

 

“……”

 

掷地有声。二宫想。

 

$

 

一开始二宫也很难接收这孩子的脑电波。

 

过二十七之后就开始被家里催得紧，二宫简直连和子妈妈的电话都害怕。

校园祭将至之时二宫被委命给学校晚会的舞台剧出剧本，手头又有篇论文还没写完，熬了一夜，第二天上补习时趴在相叶的书桌上睡了个死。

再苦战了一天，终于完工。但刚想着能轻松几天，负责舞台剧的老师就拿着那沓说厚不厚的稿纸往手心拍得响亮，“不够积极”“情节不够跌宕”“不适合舞台剧”……一堆理由汇回最后一句“再改改”，二宫“啊”“是呢”点头应着，接过稿纸后心绪又兜了一圈，最终是抿抿嘴笑说“好”。

连着两天上古文，没几个学生爱听，变着法子跑火车来吸引注意力一向是他的强项。只是那天说“下课”时如释重负的感觉尤其明确。

他趁着其他人都在上课的时间偷偷上天台抽支烟。手机震动，收到了来自和子妈妈的邮件，是通知这个周末和某家人吃饭的行程。

烟圈飘向晴空下的白云，却一转眼就被风吹散了。

有时还是不由得会陷入深深的疲惫，不是劳累，而是感知不到所做的一切意味何在的空乏。

哪里是尽头？二宫心里苦笑。已经过了思考这种问题的年纪了吧。

“老师……”

一听就能辨认出来的声音。二宫惊讶地回头。

“相叶雅纪，都上课了你还来这儿要我记你逃课吗？”

“原来老师真的会抽烟啊我猜对了……”

相叶没听见似的径自走过去，抽出了二宫手里的烟往嘴里放。二宫来不及防备，只见得他叼起自己抽过的烟，嘴唇撅起来吮了吮，才终于找好感觉般吸了一口。二宫没由来的为这个动作别开了脸，竟忘了制止。

相叶吐了口烟，咧了咧嘴还给了二宫，又盯着他看了一会儿。

“老师你眼里的血丝好吓人。”

“那你就别让我操心了快回去上……”

“那让我陪老师翘节课啦。”

说完相叶兀自笑了起来，似乎也兀自同意了这个征求。

关于为什么会答应这么没有逻辑的事情二宫一直想不清。现在看来，他为人师表的原则好像早就被相叶破坏得所剩无几了。

 

$

 

明明该做的不该做的你早就做个遍了嘛！

又被熟门熟路的拐上自己家的床时，二宫腹诽。

但似乎“我成年了”这种台词之后就是要顺水推舟的做点大人的事才算是按着剧本走。

吻逐渐从唇舌转移到颈项，酥酥麻麻的电击感迅速传遍全身。相叶总爱在他的颈项间辗转，就像小动物蹭着主人撒娇取宠一样。

大多数时候是口手解决，所以在相叶伸手去翻床头柜时，二宫皱了皱眉试图寻找回环的余地。

“……要吗？”

“嗯。我想。”

意料之中的答案。

重量重新压了下来，随着冰凉的触感身体逐渐被打开。纤长的骨节分明的手指顺着软肉滑行，不知为何，不管是经历了多少次，二宫还是会有些不可抑制的动容，一想到待会儿决不轻饶他的替代物，忍不住心口一颤又吞进去了几分。

两指。

“せんせー……”相叶从二宫的肩窝抬起了头。

“这种时候不要叫这个。说了多少遍。”二宫似乎觉到了冷，把手绕上了他的脖子。

“かず……”

“嗯……”

“今天……你有生气吗？”

“嗯？”

“成人式之后……都没有顾上你……”

二宫眯开眼看见他目光认真，这副无害的眸子大概是二宫最大的死穴。他想着相叶原来是因为这个才会大晚上的跑了过来，心里有些欢喜，侧过头去想赏他个吻做安抚。

“呃！”

三指。吻变成了啃。

“疼！！”

“我是那么无理取闹的人吗！？”

“……”

相叶龇着牙又把脸埋进了二宫的肩窝。

二宫挺了挺腰来适应后方的侵略，一手揉起了相叶的头毛，叹了口气。

“毕竟，成人礼……比起我来说，对你的家人更意义重大吧。”

“那かず可以一起庆祝啊……”

“笨蛋，我要用什么身份站在你身边啦？”

话说出口二宫愣了愣。相叶也一时无声，手上动作停了停。

对于某些事情，并不是绝口不提。

但总会心照不宣地避开。

毕竟对于横亘在两人中间的种种障碍，谁都尚未有温和的解决之道。

 

$

 

两人确定关系是在相叶毕业那天，现在每每想起来还有些不真实。

二宫没跟上高三，毕业典礼本不关他什么事。但他还是去了。虽然一路上无数次问自己，已经没有了周末补习的约定，也不再是科任老师，他特地来这里又当是个什么立场。

去到没多久典礼就结束了。二宫在人群里看到怀抱着证书和花束的相叶，忙于和热情的女孩子们合照。

少年脸上的笑容闪闪发亮，他驻足了一会儿，呼了口气，转身离开礼堂。

渐行渐远，回到空无一人的教学楼时，安静得像穿越了时空。

离别气氛也太招摇了。二宫好歹历经过不少离别，毕竟每个人都有各自的下一站，对于“一期一会”也只能渐渐地习以为常。

——但那么用力的笑颜，会很难忘记吧？

突然从楼道传来一阵喧杂。二宫回头，只见相叶从拐角跑了出来，脚步快得仿佛他真的在追逐一个要离开这个时空的人。却在这怔忡的瞬间他就被拽进了最近的课室。

门重重关上，他余光看到了不远处的钢琴，紧接着就被相叶抓住肩膀抵在了墙上。

还没反应过来相叶的意思，只见他喘得厉害，二宫伸手绕到他后背去顺气，相叶却突然低下头拉着他自己的白衬衫前襟猛力一扯，随着“嗞”的轻响，又把手里的东西塞进了二宫的手中。

二宫没看手里的东西，只见相叶校服上第二颗纽扣的位置只剩被粗暴撤出的线头，明晃晃的。

并没有等待他的回应，那人的脸凑了上来。连带上不假思索的吻。结结实实地。不容置喙地。

二宫愣了一下便被绞出了舌尖，顿觉有失师长尊严，鼻子一酸，反击了回去。结结实实地，不容置喙地。

 

$

 

“……相叶さん？”

两年来这点子烦心事没少过，二宫真心也不想在这种时候说起沉重的话题，后悔着自己的一时嘴快，又担心相叶自责。过了两秒，肩窝里才喷出了热气。

“啊！！”

本物。

突然的进攻让二宫没忍住拔高的声线。

“てめ……”

滑动了两趟完全没入，原本就不坚决的怒意在被填满的那一刻终于是化成一声丢盔弃甲的喟叹。一条腿被架到相叶肩上，又再压进来一分。冲撞开始。相叶把手覆上了二宫的前方，弓起身子亲吻着他的胸膛，发烫的嘴唇一下一下地扫过乳首，早已储存了记忆一般，这点小刺激便抽出了绵延不断的渴望。

有时候二宫不禁觉得两人只是饮鸩止渴。从无忧无虑的校园里延续出来的感情，大都是朝闻夕死的，再加上两人难以逾越的距离，就仿佛更加没有未来可言了。可是当每一次，轻微的意识还能感召到对方的时候，双手却还是忍不住去拥抱，像所谓的相濡以沫，只是苟延残喘。

相叶似乎没有察觉二宫的游离，继续着冲撞的动作，把嘴唇贴上他的耳垂。

“かず……かず……

“我的老师……

“和恋人……”

二宫猛的觉得心脏又烫了几分。两具身体紧贴，前端蹭着相叶的小腹，随着节奏又开始了摩擦，遭受着前后夹击的二宫忍不住把相叶缠得更紧，相叶禁不住加快了频率，却执拗地碎念着。

“我已经成年了……せんせー……

“所以……更多地信任我吧……”

“所以说什么成不成年的！”

二宫嘟囔了一句，卯足了全身力气，用被抬起来的右腿扳倒了相叶，紧接着跨坐上去，在他有些恍惚的目光下一手撑着他的肩膀，一手扶着他的前端缓缓坐了下去。马上听得相叶的叹息。

“せんせー……”

二宫皱着眉吞食到尽头，呼了口气，俯下身去舔了舔他的眼睛，勾起嘴角。

“成年礼物……收好了……”

重力使震荡中的嵌入更加深入。毫无遮蔽的状态下相叶对二宫一览无余。那双软糯而滚烫地手紧贴着他的胸膛。节奏越来越快，相叶看着他摇晃着的前端，附上手撸动了起来。紧随着便传来了恋人尖细的嘤咛，二宫高高的仰起头，如引吭高歌的天鹅。

 

相叶想起毕业那天，白色窗帘完全遮挡不住日光的琴房。

他穷途末路般的赌局。

二宫紧紧地握着他的纽扣，回应他啃咬般的吻，再也逃不掉一般。

“……せんせー……去，我家？”

 

“……今天，不会有人来琴房……”

 

上下的冲撞似乎渐渐有了目标，每一寸皮肤都在看来急切地起落中被细致地撩动起快感，绷得每每濒临缴械，相叶却有快要融化在炙热中的错觉。紧闭双眼居高临下的二宫溺水般微张着嘴唇，濡湿的发丝勾勒着的脸庞，柔软得如少年一般，却因而透着一股青涩的妖冶。有时相叶觉得自己真的是miracle boy，才会让这个习惯淡漠疏离的人为自己卸下防备，坦率地表达索求甚至讨好。

只有我才能触发的二宫せんせー吗……

相叶支起身搂住二宫，跳脱节奏更快地挺身，恋人在“唔”的惊叫中瘫软地挂在了他身上。

“まーくん……まーくん……”

相叶又把头埋进了二宫的肩窝，张开口用牙齿抵着跳动的快速跳动的脉搏。

二宫紧紧地回搂住了相叶，在摆动中不知疲惫。猎物陶醉在猎人的攻击中，猎人却每每失去意志甘愿被猎物征服，分不清是谁主导，共同乞求着更深地结合。黑暗中一切不敢言说的都张开了翅膀，往没有尽头的天空奋力的飞行。

其实他私心里并不希望那个少年长大。他从没有说，他很清楚作为教师他应为使一个孩子偏离正轨负最大的责任，但他无法割舍，少年带给他的一切离经叛道太过迷人。

是原野。相叶是一片广袤的日光下的原野。

二宫用尽力气把相叶的脑袋摁进胸膛，在这片原野上乱了章法，变本加厉，奔跑，跑向那一束刺眼的白光。

“呃！”

“かず……”

几乎同时泄了出来。疲惫的两人侧着倒了下来，凌乱地喘息。

器官滑出穴口，液体顺着流了下来，缓缓濡浸洁白的被单。两人失神地看着。

算是脏污吗？

房间里的呼吸声逐渐平稳下来。二宫望望窗外的夜色，自言自语般哑着嗓子说了句“都成年了，是时候学会尊敬师长了啊相叶さん……”

被喊名字的人看向他，眨了眨眼，嘴角上扬着靠了过来。

“所以我不是做了让老师高兴的事吗？”

二宫看着他微微怔忡，而后一往无前般凑了上去。

“……还真是好学生……”

重新交缠，交换起没有尽头的吻。


End file.
